


Assassination By Surnames

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Tony is Peter's biological dad ficsss [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: While turning the photo around, Peter's world felt like it stopped in motion. In red ink looking like dripping blood, it says'You two are next…'





	1. NOTTEEEE

Guys I just felt like this Story is just too awfully disappointing for me… I think the plot I made was too weak… I think I’ll just rewrite the whole think all over again. And I’ll keep this note in the book, So anyone who haven’t seen this sooner. Will get to read this and get notified that this story got Rewritten.I will keep this book published but one by one the Chapters will get deleted and leaving you to this Note. And then after that The Chapters of the story will get published one by one…  
Soo After the chapters will get unpublished, It will be TBA…


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookayyy I think it’s times up for me, I think I should really start the story now. School is starting next week so I would be piled (again) with too many work, So I’m actually lucky that I already got five chapters done on my Paper notebook. 
> 
> Sooo Yeah, Enjoy! The first chapter. And yeah, Remember Tony is Peter’s biological dad here.

“Is the Spanish textbook already there?” The brunette peeked his head at the door.

~”Libro de text en Español.”~

”Yep, that’s it.” He nodded and went back to his room to look for his stuff. 

”The team is coming on Friday.”

Peter glanced at the calendar as he walked over to Tony with textbooks in his arms. ”Can I come?”

”No,” The man shook his head. ”Stay out of it, it's an Avengers meeting.”

”But-”

”You’re not yet an Avenger, kid.” He clarified tapping on the kid’s nose. Peter pouted putting on his puppy eyes.

”Aw, you look like a little puppy.” The Billionaire cooed making him scrunch his face in displeasure.

”No, I don't!” He placed his textbooks inside his bag then held out his hand to his dad.

”You make a very cute expression with those Bambi eyes.” His dad handed him the Spanish textbook that went straight to the bag.

“Daaad.” Peter whined. “Why can’t I come?”

“It’s not up for debate especially they don’t know who Spider-man is.”

“Fine.” He huffed not wanting to argue further. He zipped his bag and slung it around his shoulders. ”Better get going.”

”Have a nice day at school today.” Tony ruffled his hair before he walks to the elevator. ”Love you, My Petey-pie.”

”Love you, too Mr Dad.”

lllll 

”Dude, the whole Avengers is coming to the tower.” Ned whispered.

”Yeah, Mr Stark didn't want me to come. Never felt okay about that since Siberia.”

”True but dude, He’s hecking Ironman.”

Peter nodded but still didn't feel relieved. Tony was Ironman at Siberia not that his dad was weak, heck he’s the strongest and smartest person he knows but he also knew he can be vulnerable. Peter wished he was at Siberia to defend him somehow.

”Hey, Peter!” A voice called out that came from 22 years old blonde female. ”You left this at your desk at the tower.”

She handed him his multipurpose watch. Oops, Peter did remember he did forget to get that on his desk.

”Oh, sorry about that.” He took it and straps it around his wrist. ”Thanks, Jessica.”

”Sure thing.” Then she went running to the ’tech’ room.

~As an introduction. As also you already know, Peter Stark: the son of Tony Stark (which the information one few knows) or some of us knows as the web-slinging vigilante, Spider-man.~

”But I prefer spider-kid though.”

~Dad. Fine whatever. Moving on. This here who recently talked is My Dad, Tony Stark: The genius, billionaire, snarky philanthropist, and the inventor who single-handedly made the arc reactor and the nickel-titanium alloy suit called the Ironman suit, not really an accurate name.~

”Well instead call it, nickel man like I’m a part of a Canadian rock band.”

~The Nickel back?~

”Or call it alloy man or titanium man. Can't really base a name with accuracy. Unlike Spider-man here.”

~*Laughs* Yeah, We both know the thing that bit me is a spider.~

”*Laughs*.”

~Okay. Moving on again. I’ll make this quick. As mentioned, The Avengers. Everyone knows about them. Don't have to explain further. Ned; My best friend, Pepper; She's like my Mom, Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy.~

~Days are normal. For me. I can't really explain what kind of days dad had if it's the same as mine or different, especially after the Accords. But I do know that things changed dramatically after it. It wasn't hidden from me. It was showed in naked eye.~

lllll 

Tony frowned at his phone before picking it up. ”You know what Ross? The Avengers are known as the world’s mightiest heroes but they're also the world's most hard-headed heroes.”

”Figures, That's why we all ended up in this phase.”

”It’s not really a good threat to use me as a leverage.”

A laugh echoed from the other end. “I had so much more than that.”

Lllll 

~Ring! Ring!

Caller: Richard Poland.

The Blonde female answered. “Hey Dad, You okay? How are you?”

“I’m fine jay.”

“So, How’s the meeting?”

“Everything’s fine.”

She frowned. “Okay, when you say that my mind tells me otherwise.”

The person on the other end huffed a laugh. “Just trust me, okay?”

She sighed. “Sure.”

“I love you…”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Can you tell your mother and brother I live them too?” He requested, sniffing.

“Okay? Dad what’s going on?”

“Good bye jay.”

“Wait!-”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the call.

Lllll 

Trying to ease his heavy breathing. Tony narrows his eyes at the air in front of him. “Then bring it on, Jack*ss.”

He hardly pressed the end button and roughly slapped his phone on the desk.

Tony sighed heavily and rubs his eyes in irritation. Stupid Ross. Him and his uncontrollable thirst for power. Stupid Accords wanting to control the team and lock down the ones who refuse to cooperate. Ross seems to be out of his mind (Like he always was) and to think he can give such a threat to him. Tony promised himself that he couldn't do the same mistake he did at the Mandarin terrorist attack, He can be pursued like a helpless prey waiting to be lunged by a predator. He had to be ready. He didn't know what kind of threat, is it going to be like a trap? Or a straight-up assassination. He already knew about it and he wasn't stupid. He didn't think it would be a trap. So maybe it was an assassination. 

Whatever it is, he had to prepare himself and last but not the least make sure of his son's safety. He had to make sure he had to be somewhere safe. Away from him and the threat. For at least seven days.

He had to make sure of that. More sure that sure. He needed to. Peter is his first priority.

Now he had to figure out how to break it to the kid that he had to move away without him. He doubts that he wouldn't be suspicious and just be okay with it, he knew him for ages and he had spider senses for crying out loud!

 

If he should do it slowly to avoid suspicion or just straight to the point. Hey kid, What do you say about a little vacation without me? Okay that would make him suspicious in a snap.

Lllll 

Peter narrowed his eyes as he tapped the smouldering iron on the system plate of his web shooter. He continued tapping it harder until a puff of smoke came, His eyes widen in realisation. “Oh crap…”

“Web shooter’s system malfunction.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. warned. He quickly hid before the weapon shot all of its fluid until it’s empty. He looked at the glass where the web-shooter gave all its animosity then turned to Tony from the other table with a raised brow. “I’ll get that.”

Tony thought for a moment before asking, “Pete?”

Straight to the point or slowly. He didn’t know what went out the window.

“Hm?” Peter hummed as he cuts the webbing with a pair of scissors.

“Since you’re taking a break from kindergarten.”

Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m a sophomore, dad.” He points out even though he knew Tony was only kidding.

”You are?” The man walks over to the whiteboard. His humour would cover up his slight nervousness. ”How surprising. No, I’m not surprised since you’re my son and all.”

Humour didn't cover it. Peter stops his cutting and looked at him with raised brows before furrowing it. ”Okay, what is it?”

Tony turned on his heel and frowned when he faced him. “What? I’m not up for guessing games.”

“So am I,” The kid shrugged. “What is it you wanna tell me?” 

“Heck, you know me too well.” He rubbed his eyes with his index and middle finger. “What do you say about a vacation away from-?” He waved his hand in from of him mentioning the place.

“Uh, yeah sure why not?” Peter shrugged. “For how long?”

“How about for a week?”

“So, Where are we going?”

“Actually it’s just you.”

The Spiderling blinked. “Oh… on my own?”

“No, you’re coming with Pep and Happy on a little trip.” Tony didn’t know why he think he was sugarcoating a horrible lie to a five year old.

Peter hummed skeptically. This is the time, Tony can’t make his decision a non-debatable one. Not that he was a disobedient kid but he would only cooperate in this kind of request if he got a good reason. But if he accidentally struck the cord on the kid’s suspicion, Peter would likely hold on to his protectiveness. (Yeah kids can be protective y'all) “So what you’ll be doing?”

“Some stuff. Why?”

Peter blinked he noticed Tony just used the pass-back-the-question trick on him. He frowned letting a flash of suspiciousness show for a second. “Like what?”

“Non of your business-government-avengers stuff.”Tony coughed after he said that. He sounded like he snapped at him just now.

That must’ve been a mistake when Peter frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not- You’re not dying, right?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“You’re not back to drinking?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Good because I’m telling mom if you are.” The kid joked, making them both laugh. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, kid. I’m fine.”

“Okay, Am I leaving too soon?”

“No, You’re leaving on Sunday night.”

Peter sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I don’t feel okay about this but I feel like I got no choice but! Once things go wrong. I’m yeeting back.”

“Sure, Have my word.” Not that Tony would just let his son risk his life for him. He planned on telling Pepper and Happy to keep him occupied from the television as much as possible.

“Do I have your word that you’ll call me or Mom?”

The man smiled softly and nodded. “I promise.”


	3. Deaths...

The blonde female bit her tongue as she twisted the connector of a coaxial cable behind the television. She leaned back and watched the news on the television if there’s a signal interruption. She saw none. She turned to Mr Harrington with a thumbs up. “All good.”

He nodded. “Good job, thanks Poland.”

“Sure thing.” She went down the ladder.

“Can you do me a favour to check the computers and remove any explicit things?”

She frowned. “Explicit? Why?”

“One of the teachers caught Leeds and put him in detention.”

“Oh that explains it then.” She nodded before furrowing her eyebrows. “Ned is into pornography? That’s unexpected…”

“Expect the unexpected. The computer room isn’t used until Monday. So, no rush.”

“Okay, You can count on me.”

As she turned around to watch the News shown in the television, Mr Harrington left to beeline to his office. She watched for a while before going to the computer room and frowned when one of he monitors is flipped with its face on the keyboard like someone who used it thought it was a Laptop. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

That might be the one. She went over to it and placed it back to its feet. She pressed the on button and blinked. It showed nothing explicit at all just a linear map with a red dot and an ended call from Eugene Thompson. Weird. She turned her chair behind her when she saw a blinking yellow light was reflecting at the screen and she saw the other monitor (that didn’t have its face on the keyboard) only on ‘Sleep’ mode. Hmm, Maybe Leeds also used that. She cleared the recent activity on the computer where she also saw an ended call from ‘Happy Hogan’ before rolling her chair over to the other one. She saw a recent search about specs and headlights of an Audi car. 

She was confused why Ned decided to use two computers behind him and in front of him when he can just use the one beside him where he didn’t have to go back and forth. Kids these days. Well, at least he wasn’t into explicit things.

Maybe he was just using these computers for information about cars. Who knows? Maybe He dreamed about having High-end cars. Anybody can dream and fulfil it.

The ended call from Eugene and Happy seemed like a confusing mystery. First; Eugene isn’t really one to be friendly with Ned let alone call him due to Eugene’s behaviour towards Parker, Second; Happy was known as Tony Stark’s loyal bodyguard but it wasn’t also confusing since Jessica herself works at Stark Tower and knew Peter had an internship for Tony which had a higher rank compared to her job and other normal interns.

She shrugged and cleared the recent activity before shutting it down and leaves the room.

“-Richard Poland found dead-“ Her heart instantly leaped out of her chest. 

”-at a house. Leading many to ask why and who did this? What are the Avengers going to do?”

No. As she felt her heart pound faster and faster, She quickly sprinted through the hallways and out of the school.

Lllll 

“The status of the Poland family is still unknown and the New Accor-“ Tony thumbed the off button before the television could go further.

“Let’s not lose hope, guys,” Scott stated, “There’s still a change.”

“We can still keep fighting for our freedom,” Nat said.

“Yeah cause if we don’t. Ross would likely dance on your roof of house arrest.” The billionaire said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m so sick of this,” Clint shook his head.

“Yeah, no kidding. I can’t be with my kid when I wanted to. Consider yourself lucky Stark.” Scott points out.

“It won’t be long. Ross had some stupid threat up his ~beep~.” Tony admitted.

“I say he wants to lock us up again,” Wanda said.

“Hell knows, We’re not letting that happen,” The archer declared.

“Whatever it takes,” Cap uttered, “We stay in a guarded place until this thing ends.”

Clint raised a brow. “You mean run away?”

“If it mean keeping ourselves safe yes.”

“I’ll stay.” Nat stated.

“Yeah, me too Cap.” Rhodes added.

“So, Where are we going?” Sam asked briefly changed the subject before Tony could even object.

Steve thought for a moment. “I know a place.”

“But What about the others? Like Thor? Or Doctor Banner?” Scott questioned.

“Thor is at Asgard. Totally out of the government’s reach. Bruce, We don’t know where he is.” Nat replied.

“What about that Spider-guy?”

“Yeah, The guy sounds young.” Clint points out making Tony slightly tense up.

“And He said he’s from Queens.” Steve added. “Maybe we should try to reach to him.”

Yeah… That wouldn’t be hard for Tony. It’s literally like calling his own son but he already provided his safety. So, no need to. He shook his head, “No, I’m sure Ross doesn’t know who he is.”

The team stared at him. Steve raised a brow, “Are you sure?”

“If you can figure out his identity, How can you be sure Ross couldn’t?” Barton asked.

“I cleared him out of his and made sure he’s out of Ross’s reach. Chill,” Tony was sure, right? Right? Especially if it’s concerning about Peter. “And Spider-man has nothing to do with the Accords.”

The super soldier nodded, “Okay, We can’t waste time. We need to move.”

Lllll 

“How is it?” Peter asked innocently. He walked in a moments after the team left.

“Okay, What did you hear?” Tony questioned.

“What?” Peter puts on a confused face playing innocent but Tony just kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. “Okay fine, I heard you talking about Thor and Doctor Banner and on and on.”

“Nothing else?”

“Yeah,“ He nodded and frowned, “Why us Black widow staying?”

“She and your Uncle Rhodey are keeping me company while you’re gone.”

Peter blinked a little confused, “Oh, t-that’s awesome.”

“How’s school?”

“It was fine.”

“How about lets spend the rest of the day down in workshop?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter had a weak ending and didn’t really had much that happened. But Just go with it.


End file.
